Two Sides, One Story
by PsychVamp
Summary: This is a P/O story, from both Peter and Olivia. Takes place right after the season finale.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I just couldn't stop myself from starting a story based on what I think could happen when the show returns. That season finale left so many thoughts bouncing around in my head, and I decided that I should share them with all of you wonderful Fringe fans.**

**This takes place right after the season finale. **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, I am just using them to tell a story.**

Peter

Something was off, had been for days. Though I had only seen her a few hours since our return, I knew this wasn't the right Olivia. The real Olivia would never ignore me in such ways after confessing that we belong together, especially after I had tried to discuss it many times.

This AlterOlivia might be able to fool everyone else, but I am different. I have no proof that I can show to others and so, I'm sure they won't believe me, but as soon as I do find something. That bitch is toast!

Olivia

The darkness hurts my eyes after awhile, you wouldn't think that such a thing was possible, but when all you do is strain your eyes to see something, and nothing is returned, your eyes don't like you for it. I don't understand the need for this sensory deformation, I'd always that was tortuous, and I wasn't wrong. I was being tortured, for what, I wasn't completely sure, but I had my guesses.

Walternate was punishing me for ruining his plan and rescuing Peter. And, I admit that if someone had ruined plans I'd been working on for twenty years, I'd be royally pissed, but that wasn't an excuse for torture. Besides, all I did was save the life of the man I love, that isn't so terrible.

The terrible thing was knowing that the bitch that shares my name had freedom and was with Peter. I knew deep down that Peter would know it wasn't really me, but my tortured mind was telling me other things, aiding in the madness that was slowly taking over.

Peter

I was biding my time and it was practically killing me. She was so careful, saying all the right things but she didn't walk right and her eyes showed emotion wrong. Those weren't things I could take to Broyles though, because I was sure those were only things I noticed, being that I was the one that was in love with her.

I just needed one thing, just one thing that I could use as proof that this was the AlterOlivia. Something that I could use to get everyone to believe me and then we could start figuring out what she had done with the real Olivia, with my Olivia.

I decided to try and talking her into a corner again, "Hey Liv. How's the paper work coming?"

"The same as usual." She answered and gave me a smile. I could tell she thought that she needed to flirt with me, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Always good to hear." I answered, playing along like I had been all week, and it had been a long week.

I noticed that she had pulled her hair into a ponytail, that was something new for this Olivia, but something my Olivia would have done all the time. I took that to mean that there was something on her neck that she was trying to hide, but I could just be hoping for something that wasn't true.

But I wasn't, as I walked behind her, I saw the tattoo, a strange red tattoo. I knew that my Olivia had no such tattoo, I'd seen the back of her neck many times thanks to all the ponytails and time she'd been put in the tank. I smiled and took out my phone, took a picture of the back of her neck, got my cup of coffee and left, and she was none the wiser to what I had been doing.

Olivia

I wasn't sure on the correct passage of time. So, I assumed what time of day it was by when I got each meal, of which there were three a day. Besides from the sensory thing, they were quite nice to me. I was giving three meals a day, and though they were crappy, at least I wasn't going hungry. I wasn't beaten. After the visit from Walternate, I'd even been given a cot and a pillow, which made sleep easier, once I'd exhausted myself enough. It was hard to sleep in total silence after living in such a huge city for so much of my life.

I wanted them to come and speak to me or end this silly darkness, I'd had enough of it. I was guessing it had been almost two weeks. I was good at numbers, and I'd been given 37 meals, that was one week and 5 days or 6 depending on if you counted today, of which I'd only been given breakfast.

Counting my meals was the only thing I could do that was keeping from going crazy with whys and what ifs. I was always wondering why Peter hadn't come yet or what if Peter hasn't even realized it wasn't me. What if Rachel realized it was me or Ella? What would they do? Would they go to Peter, would Peter believe them? Why did my mind always return to Peter? What if I did get out of here all on my own, how would I get home? What if Peter didn't want me when I got back? What if he liked her better than me?

The sudden light blinded me and I heard the metal grate open in front of the window. I looked up quickly hoping beyond hope that Peter would be standing there smiling at me, but now, it was just Walternate, my torturer, "Good morning Olivia. You are going to answer a few questions, and, if you do, you're accommodations will be much improved."

"And what might those questions be?" I asked, surprised at how cracked my voice was from the screaming and crying I did just to have noise and make sure I was still alive.

"How did you meet my son?" He asked me, it was not the question I was suspecting.

"I…I…" I couldn't think of any reason not to tell him, but the words didn't want to come, and I had to force them, "I needed him to provide me access to Walter so I could save a colleagues life."

"Why did you require access to see my other?" His face had sinister lines, and I didn't like them, but I wanted a better room, hopefully one with lights.

"He was in a mental hospital for going insane after an accident in his lab killed his assistant. Only family members were allowed access to him, and Peter was the only family." I answered as quickly as possible, I wanted this over. I didn't understand why, but I felt like I was betraying some information that should best be kept secret, but my tortured mind couldn't stop. "After he saved my friend, I learned of the all the other problems and joined Fringe. Peter agreed to stay on because I needed Walter, plus I think he was curious."

"How long have you been working together?" Walternate asked, and I still couldn't see his motive for knowing this information.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"What importance is that?" He snapped, and I could see he didn't like me asking the questions.

"I need to know so I can answer you correctly." I told him, which wasn't a lie but my mind needed the comfort of knowing the date.

"May 22, 2010."

"It will be two years in October." I answered, and marveled at how short of a time it took for me to fall so hard so quickly, especially after the relationship I had had with John.

"And how long have you been two been romantically involved?" He asked, and I knew this what he had been after all along, he was going to report all of this to her somehow so, I told the truth as it had been before the journey to this universe.

"We aren't. Never have been. We are just partners, nothing more. Though, I sometimes wish we were more, but I don't think Peter feels the same way." I responded and looked down at the floor, "Though I really wish he did."

"Thank you Olivia. That was most enlightening." He said and shut the grate, but he left the lights on, and for that I was most grateful.

**Let me know what you think so I know I'm not wasting my time on this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the update! Hope you enjoy!**

Olivia

Three weeks, I'd been captured on this side for three weeks now. Walternate was true to his word, surprisingly, I was given a better room. I was more convinced than ever that I had been put in a high security mental prison. My new room had a bared window, padded walls, a cot, and a small private bathroom area, nothing else. I had control over my light, for the most part, there was no covering on the window, but there was a light switch.

My food had improved slightly, but only slightly. There will also now pills I was given daily, I didn't prevent the pills at first, as I was just so mentally ill. Then, it occurred to me, I didn't need Peter to save me, I could save myself. I just needed to get my ability to work, then, I could send myself home. I was sure now, that the pills were to somehow prevent me from accessing my ability, so, I was not going to take one more pill.

Peter

The tattoo had been the perfect proof, it convinced Broyles, along with some of my observations and a few of his own. The only problem was now what do we do?

Broyles decided that the best thing was to let her believe that we knew nothing, to let her believe that she was successful. By doing this, she could maybe lead us to any remaining shapeshifters, and could buy us time. If the Other Side had no idea we were on to their switch, then things would be better for Olivia.

Though I agreed with Broyles, that doing this would keep Olivia safe until we could figure out how to cross over, it was slowly killing me. I hated having to spend so much time with this imposter, who reminded me how much I missed the real Olivia, and how much I needed her to be happy. At least the imposter had stopped trying to flirt with me, almost as if someone had told her not too.

Olivia

Walternate came to see me again, only I had to keep remembering to call him 'Mr. Secretary', which was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"Olivia. How are doing today?" He asked me, actually entering the room instead of standing outside of the door.

"Much better, thank you Mr. Secretary." I answered politely, when all I really wanted to do was strangle the man.

"That is good to hear. I was hoping that would be willing to tell me a little more about my son today. I wouldn't want to have you put back where in that horrible room." He said his words so sweetly, but I could sense the malice behind them.

"What you like to know, sir?" I answered, as if I hadn't heard the threat, that in the drugged mind he expected me to have, I shouldn't have heard it.

"You've worked with Peter a long time, would you consider yourselves friends?" I could see what he was really after in his question.

"Yes, we are very good friends." I answered, not lying, but giving him the closeness that Peter and I really shared, "We trust each other with our lives."

"Are their secrets in your life that only the two of you know about?" He asked, he was looking for something that he could give the other me so that she could use it as proof that she was me.

"Oh, yes, there definentaly is." I took the moment to play drugged and looked around the room, like I was daydreaming.

"Olivia, can you please try to focus." I looked at him, and he smiled, "That's a good girl. Can you tell me one of these secrets?"

"No, cause then it wouldn't be a secret." I told him, and I was having fun messing with him, letting him think I was super drugged up, when really, I hadn't taken a pill in four days.

"What if I promise to never tell another soul?" He moved a little closer to me as he asked, I took every nerve I had to not cringe.

"I guess then it would be alright." I agreed, and made a point to try thinking hard about a secret I had told Peter, when I really actually to pick which one would be the perfect thing to tell the Secretary, and then I got exactly what secret I needed to change, "When I was little. My stepfather would bet my mother, and I just couldn't take it anymore. So, I took the gun that was kept in the house, and one night when he came back from a long night of getting drunk, I shot him when he walked through the door, and I killed him."

"And only Peter knows this?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Not even my sister knows, she was too young at the time. I don't even think there is anything about it in my FBI file, but I could be wrong about that." I told him and yawned, faking being tired in hopes that we would leave me alone.

"Well, I will let you rest. Thank you very much for the talk Olivia. I'll see you again soon." He said and left, thankfully he didn't try to touch me, I don't think I could have handled that.

Peter

I was really getting sick of this pretending, it was slowly driving me crazy. All I could think about was what those bastards were doing to Olivia when this fake got to roam around free. I really just wish there was a way that I could know she was okay, that she was still alive.

I walked into the office to get a cup coffee, and noticed that Alterolivia was looking upset, and to not blow my knowledge, I asked, "Is something wrong Liv?"

"No, Peter, everything is fine." She said, but I could see that it wasn't, she obviously wanted to tell me something, so I might as well let her.

"That isn't true. Now, what is bothering you?" I insisted, and hoped that this was worth my time.

"I had a dream last night, about when I shot my stepfather." She told me, I found it hard to believe that had happened on both sides, but I didn't stop her, "When he was dying, all I could think was thank god it was over. I still don't feel at all guilty about killing him, even after all these years and all I have seen. Does that make me a bad person?"

There is was, the clue I'd been waiting for, she was talking to me like she knew I knew this already. Olivia was alive, and she'd given Alterolivia's informant wrong information, just to let me know that she okay. "No, Liv, that doesn't make you bad person. Just like I told you before, you did what you had to do, no one can blame you for protecting your mother."

"Thanks Peter. I'll just have to do my best to remember it this time." She said and smiled at me, "You are such a great friend."

"Don't get all mushy on me Dunham. I need you to be strong, just remember, he can't hurt you anymore." I told her, and walked out of the office. My resolve to get Olivia back had never been greater, neither had my loathing of the woman that looked just like her.

**Don't forget to push that button and tell me what you think! I always love to hear your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know there are a lot of these stories out at the moment, so thank you for wanting to read mine. Hope you like what I've written next!**

Peter

I've figured it out, I know how to get to the other side. I was able to construct a doorway, similar to the one that Walter made to come get me when I was a boy. I've done my best to make it more stable than the one that Walter used, I don't want to destroy the fabric between worlds anymore than it already is. The technology improvements over the last twenty years are helping greatly with that.

Now, all that is left to do is figure out where on the Other Side they are keeping Olivia, and I know just the person that is going to tell me.

Olivia

For three days now I've been trying to activate my ability and transport myself between universes. But whatever I do, it just doesn't work. Walter said that my ability is connected to my fear reflex, but I was afraid at the moment, just angry, and that wasn't helping. I didn't know what to do to make myself scared, I was running out of ideas.

My nurse arrived, "How are this morning Olivia?"

"Same as usual Jane." I answered, I had long expected that she knew I was no longer taking my pills, but she didn't seem to want to push the matter, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, go ahead." She answered as she took my vitals.

"What are you most afraid of?" I asked, hoping maybe she could give me an idea.

"Odd question. I'm most afraid of losing my family, my husband and children. I don't know what I would do without them." Jane responded, I looked in her eyes and saw the truth in her words, "What about you Olivia?"

"I'm crazy, what would I have to fear?" I told her.

"I've all suspected that you weren't crazy Olivia. You're not the first enemy of the Secretary's to be labeled insane and put behind these bars, and I doubt you'll be the last." She told me honestly, "Now, what are you afraid of?"

I took a moment and thought hard, "The same thing, losing my family. Both the ones I'm connected to by blood and those I love like they were blood."

"Do you have a husband and children?" She asked, and I could see that she hoped I didn't, because she knew what would happen if I couldn't make my escape.

"No, I don't have either." I told her, "And I probably never will, if the Secretary has anything to say about it."

Peter

"Where is she being kept?" I asked the Alterolivia. Broyles tricked her into being locked up in an interrogation room, and now I was doing my best to get all the answer, but I was failing. "Where is she?"

"When did you figure out it wasn't me? I had thought I had you fouled all along." She asked, and I could tell that she was more curious than anything else at the moment.

"You aren't answering any of my questions, so why should I answer any of yours?" I inquired, and she smirked at me.

"Good point." She responded, "I'm growing tired of this. She is most likely being held in one of two places. Either the Federal Fringe Prison or the Federal Mental Prison."

"Why a mental prison?" I asked.

"I answered one of your questions, now you have to answer one of mine. When did you figure out that there had been a switch?" The imposter asked me again.

"Right away. I knew you weren't the right Olivia. Don't you remember me telling you? There are differences in your eyes. And your tattoo, that gave me the proof I needed to convince everyone else." I told her honestly, it didn't matter anymore.

I turned to leave and she asked, "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes, all I needed to know was the places to look. I will be able to handle the rest." I told her and left, not once turning back.

Olivia

Even after my talk with Jane, I still couldn't make myself scared enough to crossover. And, to make things worse, I heard through the door that the Secretary was coming today. Just what I needed, something to make me more angry.

When he walked through the door at about midday, he looked slightly more flustered than usual, "Is everything alright sir?"

"No, everything is not alright you little snake." He yelled at me, and I was shocked by the pure anger in his voice.

"I haven't done anything. I've been locked up in here for a month." I yelled back, not even pretending to be on drugs this time.

"You lied to me, you gave me false information and now all my plans have been ruined!" He continued to yell.

I started to laugh, "I knew Peter would know she really wasn't me." My smile became huge and there was no stopping the cocky laughter that escaped my throat, I hadn't even been aware I was capable of making such a sound.

The quick hand to my face stopped my laugh and sent pain shooting up to my brain, "You won't be laughing for long. I'm putting you back in that cell and you won't see another soul, for a very long time."

"That is what you think." I told him, pure hate boiling my blood, my skin almost felt like it was burning.

"Oh, I don't think, I know. You are going to be sitting in that cell, all alone in the dark, never seeing another person, never again seeing the natural light of day." He then bent down, and whispered, "You will never see your world again either, because I am going to use that son of mine to destroy it, whether he wants to or not."

I couldn't not stop it, I didn't even it was still possible for me to do such a thing anymore, but I could. The entire room suddenly started on fire, the padded walls caught fire so easily, and the room was filled with smoke and the smell of burning fabric. Walternate's face was full of fear and confusion, I'm sure mine looked similar, but I knew my eyes were still flush with anger. I also knew that the fire couldn't hurt me if I didn't let it, just like it didn't hurt me as a child. But, it wasn't hurting him either because he was so close to me, so I kicked him into the flames, it was a reaction I wasn't expecting to come from me, but it did.

The sprinklers finally turned on, and it snapped me back to reality, as the flames were dying down, and the Secretary screamed from his burns, I ran as fast as I could out the door. And hoped that I could make it outside before anyone stopped me.

Peter

"How are we going to get in? And if we manage that, how are we going to get out?" Astrid asked me as we drove toward the Federal Mental Prison outside of the Other Side New York City. Walter was asleep in the back seat, the travel had taken a lot out of him.

"Hopefully we can get Walter to seem sane enough to gain us access. That is the only thing I can think of. And if that doesn't work, we'll be captured and in the same boat as Olivia." I told her, I know it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but I thought it best not to lie to her.

We saw the smoke before he saw the building. There was giant pillar of it, just billowing from one of the upper level windows we saw when we pulled up as close as we could get. There were dozens of emergency vehicles between us and the building.

"There is no way we will be able to gain access to this building today." I said aloud, and Astrid just nodded, "We'll turn around and come back tomorrow."

I turned the car around and heading back down the long driveway, but something in the woods along the sides caught my eye and I pulled over, stopping the car.

"Peter, we really need to get out of here." Astrid insisted, and kept looking back behind her, just waiting for a car to come driving down.

"Just a minute." I said and got out of the car. I went to the front of the car and just kept looking from left to right. Scanning the woods, I didn't know for what, but I had this intense feeling that there was something there I wanted.

"Peter! We need to go!" Astrid yelled through the open window.

I didn't say anything and just slowly turned back toward the driver's door, and then I saw it. A white jumpsuit clad woman lying just inside the cover of the woods. I ran over to her and turned her over to look at her face, but even before I saw it, I knew who it was.

**Let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay and any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

Olivia

I awoke with a sense of calm for which I could think of no good reason. I'd just burned down a building, and ran into a wood. I should either feel cold and uncomfortable from sleeping in a wood or warm and comfortable for being thrown back into prison but I felt neither of those things. I was warm and comfortable, I was on a soft bed with soft pillows, and the atmosphere that I could sense was not full of the despair that was everywhere in the prison. There was also a familiar smell associated with the pillows and the blanket, and that made me smile.

I allowed my eyes to open slowly and smile came to lips as I took in the room around me. The clothes pilled around the floor gave further proof of where I thought I was. And as I sat up and looked at the person in the chair that had been dragged near the bed, my smile just grew larger. I got up slowly, my feet where very tender, I assumed that was from running through the woods in only socks. I knelt down, and ran a hand across his cheek, just to make sure he was real, he stirred slightly at the touch, but his eyes remained closed.

I spoke so softly, it was almost a whisper, "Peter. Peter."

I watched his eyes open with a flutter, and his mouth quickly became a smile, and he just pulled me into a hug. I had expected such a reaction, so I was pulled completely off my feet, and found myself sitting in his lap. "Oh, Olivia. I am so happy to see you awake."

"I'm just happy to see you." I told him, and gripped him tighter, "I was beginning to think that it would be something I never did again."

"How could you have such little faith in me?" He said, I could hear that he wasn't as offended as he wanted me to believe he was.

"Let's just say, with enough time, you start to lose faith in a lot of things." I told him, running a hand across his cheek again, "But I never did lose faith in you."

He didn't say anything for awhile, and neither did I, we just sat there and looked at each other, and then he said, "You know why you never lost faith in me?" I just shook my head, wanting to know what he would say, "Because, you belong with me and no one can change that."

I leaned in and we kissed. There was nothing urgent about it either, it was the kind of kiss you share with someone that knows you as good as if not better than you do. And, for that moment, all my worries went away, for I knew, that as long as I had Peter, we could face any problem that came at us. And we both knew what was coming for us.

Peter

I wondered when the attack would come. It had been two days since we had gotten Olivia back to our side. I knew that the Secretary would try and attack us but maybe, just maybe, our plan had worked our perfectly, and he had no idea of what we had done.

Perhaps I was hoping against hope that he would never be smart enough to figure out our little switch, like I'm sure he hoped we never figured out his. When I found Olivia in the woods, lying there unconscious, I had the idea to put the Olivia we had unconscious in the trunk there in her place. I'm sure that they would have found her not long after we had left, I didn't do anything to try and hide her. Though we had done a few things to try and hide her identity, first thing we had done was remove her tattoo and the second was cut her hair. That we had had to do right on the spot, but, I have to admit, Astrid knows how to cut hair quickly. Walter on the other hand, had been no help at all, he didn't even realize what was going on until I put Olivia in the seat next to his.

But I guess all that really matters now, is how long it takes to figure out the switch. It won't take them long after they do to devise a way to get over here.

Olivia joined me on the couch, and that got to stop thinking about the what ifs, at least for a moment, "Peter, I didn't tell you everything about how I escaped."

"You didn't? Okay, please tell whatever it is you left out." I told her, I was surprised she hadn't said everything before.

"I wasn't alone when I got the pyrokenisis to activate." She paused, and I was very curious to see where this was going, "Walternate was there. He helped get me angry enough for it to happen. But he was standing close enough to me when it started not to get burned, but I needed to escape, so I pushed him into the flames. He was still alive when I left, I know because he was screaming in agony."

"Why didn't you tell me this the first time?" I asked, still confused at what her thinking had been.

"I…I don't know. I guess I thought that you would think less of me. I…I tried to kill your father." She said and looked down at the floor instead of at my face.

"No Liv, you tried to kill that man that tortured you for almost two months and wants to use me as a doomsday weapon. The man that is truly my father, though not perfect, could never do such things to us." I told her, while I turned her face to look up at me, "Don't ever think that anything could make me think less of you. I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

I could see tears form in her eyes before she said, "I love you too Peter. And I've waited such a long to hear you say that you feel the same." And we kissed, I don't think either of us cared if Walter walked in and caught us, for our relationship wasn't a secret anymore, and I'm not sure if it ever had been one.

Olivia/Peter

The burns given to the Secretary were sure to keeps him off our backs for a few months we were sure, but after that, any time the attack could come. It could be a week after he recovers or a month, he could even wait another twenty years (though no one really thought that was a possibility). But, eventually he would come, and he wouldn't be alone. His devise still needed to be activated and there was still only one person who could do it. He wasn't going to give up, but we weren't going to give up either. Whenever he chose to attack us, we would be ready, for as long as we are together, with Walter, Astrid, and Broyles. He won't get his second chance and we will do whatever we can, to make sure of it.

**Let me know your thoughts on this finale! I thank you for wanting to read my story and hope I gave it an ending that you enjoyed.**


End file.
